The 13th Hunger Games Chapter Four
I'm in the training room recaping Jesselen's explanation of training. I wasn't listening though. I heard little but it was important. I twiddle my copper wire in my hands. It's just a large ring now, but I will unravel it when I need to. I decide to set a snare. It works really well. I set a couple more. I hear a scream, and see a little thirteen year old girl trapped in one of my snares. "Ouch," She laughs. "I'm Adelaide." I say, untying her foot. "I'm Keziah." She introduces. Keziah and I walk around and check out the training stations. The ones I do best at are the knife stations. I behead one dummy, cut another in half and two are just shreds when I'm finished with them. Eja looks like he's made friends with the Careers. He's become real flirty with this one girl, Bree, I think he called her. She has blond curls, and she looks weirded out as she notices me wattching them. I see Eja talking to her, I hear, "She's just a girl. My district partner. Don't worry about her. She'll be the first one to go down. She's a weakling." My temper rises and I soon lose it. I throw the knife in my hand at a nearby dummy. Right in the heart. I take a sword and cut a dummy in half. Now I'm really mad. Because Eja's laughing. He's near the Edible Plants Station, so I throw a knife at his head. It barely misses, on purpose. Gamemakers see the fight brewing and call lunch early. There's 24 tables in the lunch room. I get some lamb stew with dried plumbs with a green salad, strawberries, bread with butter, chocolate cake and a glass of mint tea. Keziah sits at the same table as me. We talk and laugh, and I hear Eja flirting with all three Career girls from 1, 2 and 4. He calls them, Naiomi, Bree and Alexiandra. Me and Keziah, laugh at them. 3 days of constant training add up to the private sessions. It's not likely I'll get a very high score. The highest a District 3 tribute has gotten is 5. Not very impressive. It looks like the Careers are confident in their sessions. I walk in. "Adelaide McKenna, District 3." I announce. I grab a few knives and throw them at the dummies from about 45 feet away. One is a bullseye, the other, quite near. I grab a sword and go to the 3-dimensional dummies. I behead 2, cut 4 in half, and 1 is in pieces. A rare thing happens just then. I see the Gamesmakers paying their full attention. Even the avoxes are watching! I decide to show off a bit more, and grab a spear. I throw it at a target. Bullseye. "Thank you, Adelaide." I start walking out, but while I am, I hear a Gamemaker whisper, "She could be the first District 3 victor." I smile and run right past Eja, but put my arm out ang give him a slap in the face. (Time Skip) We're all sitting on the couch, me as far away as possible from Eja. The announcer for the scores and games, Elizabeth Templesmith, is cheerful as she announces the Career scores, or 1 and 2 anyway. They get no higher than a 9, which suprises me. Next Eja gets an 8. Now it's me. "And Adelaide McKenna of District 3, with a score of 10!" I suprised myself. I guess I was better than I thought. No wonder the Gamemakers were watching carefully. The District 4's also get no higher than 9. Everyone else, gets no higher than 8, which Keziah (who's from District 9) and the District 12 female, named Rosabelle. When we leave, Eja pushes me, "You'll never be better than me." He laughs "Coming from the boy who got the same score as a 13 year old girl? Right." He pulls me up and slaps me, which results in him getting another punch in the face. "Shut up Adelaide." "No. I will never shut up."